Dyskusja użytkownika:Ryuunosuke Ackerman-Jeager
. ... To ty mnie pytałaś o nick na msp? ;) Lenka 8 to nie ja xd Ja jestem luna9selenna, jak chcesz to zaproś ;) Vue vie (dyskusja) 10:45, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) Siem, mam prośbę. Czy jak edytujesz możesz zwracać uwagę na interpunkcję (no wiesz, spacje po znakach interpunkcyjnych, kropkach, dwukropkach itd. ;p)? Pozdro, luna9selenna ;) Vue vie (dyskusja) 17:34, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, ale napisała Uch, sorry za tamtą wiadomosc "przperaszam, ale napisała". Po prostu wcisnęł "s"+alt i mi się zapisało. Chciałam się spytać, czy zaliczasz utau do vocaloidów? Bo na "o mnie" napisała Bo na "o mnie" (przeklęte "s"+alt!) napisałas, że twoim naj vocaloidem jest Teto. Nie, żebym się czepiała, po porstu mnie to korci xD (czepiać i tak się nie mogę, bo dopiero co przeszłam facę nie mówienia na utau vocaloid, a jeszcze mylę utau z utaite xD) Jeszcze cos. Jestem Shirogace, piszę to, bo cos mój nick nie chce się wyswietlić w dyskusji >.< Aaa! Dzięki za wyjasnienie (nauczyłam się stawiać samo "s" bez alt'a! Epic Win!). Jestes podobna do Teto? *__* Ja nie wiem, do kogo. Jestem jakąs dziką mieszanką xD Shirogace (dyskusja) 06:18, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) (nauczyłam się ^^ *dumna*. Chodzi o podpis xD) Widzę, że o mnie zmieniłysmy xD Mam teraz straszne pranie mózgu, bo wła RĄBNIĘTE „s”+ALT! Zmieniłaś opis? Hmm, łatwiej się połapać. xD Czyżby zmiana w związku z moją wiadomością o UTAU i vocaloid? xD Strasznie mam pranie mózgu, bo jestem właśnie po Gangnam Style w wykonaniu Lena. Zyaoizował się, nie ma co xD Co?! Przeczytałaś i znalazłaś artykuł o Tetuś i wiedziałaś?! Tak po prostu?! Też tak chcę! *robi bunt i czyta wszystkie dostępne artykuły na wiki* Kurna. Nie no, wychodzi, że jestem szaloną mieszanką Go-On Nero, KAITO i jakieś gościówki, której im. Nie pamiętam O.o Ale ja nie chcę KAITO T.T Ja nie lubię… T.T Podobno jesteśmy zboczeńcami xD (chociaż, mój szacunek do Kaitusia wzrósł wraz z Onii Yuukai xD)Shirogace (dyskusja) 06:41, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Nauczyłam się nie klikać „ś”. Po prostu pisze w wordzie i wklejam xD Patrz, jaka ja madra jestem ^^* *skromne dziecię* Nie, wychodzi na to, że jestem KAITO O.o Piosenka Double Rainbow mnie w tym utwierdziła xD Tylko ja potrafię się jarać tak tęczą, a co dopiero podwójną xD Tak, domyśliłam się, kto napisał xD I tak tylko z tobą piszę, to duża kombinacja nie była. Shirogace (dyskusja) 06:46, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Jest mi naprawdę bardzo miło^^" Ana Rena (dyskusja) 23:28, lis 11, 2012 (UTC)Ana Rena This is war XD Wojna nadal trwa? ^-^ Wojny na edycje zawsze spoko XD 0,o Czemu dodałaś do Rodziny Macne kategorię Vocaloid 2? Od kiedy oni należą do Vocaloidów. o,o Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem Ściągnęłaś moje ładowanie - error? >,< Mei Xiu - Tak, Ajiata podpisuj sie bo nwm kto pisze i o co chodzi i muszę w aktywnościach szukać a nie lubię >.< a ściągnęłam, bo co ? xD miałam nadzieję, że ładuje się cały czas i bedę mogła wkręcać ludzi xD A co do postu tak tym - nwm kto pisze i nie mam jak odpisać :3 Skype Czemu nie ma Cię na skype? Ajiata Więc piszmy tutaj XD wycwaniłam jak napisać imię i nazwisko Ajiaty :3 Dałam design na Deva :3 Wydawało mi się, że to było ustalone XD Ja nie mam UTAU, nie umiem. Spoko, nie skończyłam jeszcze nagrywać XD ogarniasz o co chodzi z br1, br2, br3 i br4? Cha np. czytać jak cza? A tsu? Tsu jak tsu czy jak cu? Ajiata UTAU jest Twój :3 Byle komu głosu swojego nie dam XD Ja zrobię temat na wikii, dam głos, design itp, a ty tylko oto.ini i voila ;D WŁAŹ NA SKYPE BO W MORDĘ! Na Wikię możesz, a na skype nie? I kto do jasnej ciasnej odrabia lekcje w sobotę?! Numer? Boisz się po Akanowym YA01? XD Dodałam obrazy do strony o Akane, może być? Wyszłaś ze skype'a w najlepszym momencie D: Mam małe pytanko - czy mogę umieścić w artykule o Manbou-P kika jego utworów z linkami?? Chciałem to zrobić samodzielnie ale możliwe że ich brak to jakiś celowy zabieg Wszystkiego najlepszego! :D Oż ty... masz urodziny w Chiński Nowy Rok... XD misscatchrene (dyskusja) 18:57, lut 10, 2013 (UTC)Stella Nie ma Cię na Skype D: Cześć. Jak widzę wprowadzony przezemnie szablon na tą wikię, Infobox Vocaloid, się sprawdza. Czy, twoim zdaniem, powinnam zacząć dodawać więcej szablonów urozmaicających oraz wspomagających wikię? Nie jest to dużo roboty, najgorsza tego część znajdywanie i tłumaczenie odpowiednich kawałków kodu, więc nie zajęłoby mi to jakoś niewyobrażalnie dłuższego czasu. Jeśli według Ciebie można by było coś wprowadzić coś jeszcze tego typu, proszę napisz mi co to może być, a ja postaram się to zrealizować. Kinuyo (dyskusja) 14:46, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Kinuyo Hej, sorry, jeśli się nie potrzebnie czepiam, ale.. Jak tam z konwertowaniem VB Kakoi? ;; ~nefumi Okej, spokojnie. Nic się nie stało, ja też z resztą muszę schodzić. ~nefumi Dasz radę jeszcze dzisiaj podesłać mi VB w romaji Kakoi? Potrzebowałabym dzisiaj... ~nefu Lenka Gamine ;) Jeszcze raz serdeczne dzięki za zajęcie się Lenen! Oto linki do szablonów których będziesz potrzebować: Standardowy (act1) Act2 Append Power Append Cold Append Serious Pozdrawiam! Oziozi123 (dyskusja) 12:49, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, że Cię tak gnębię, ale... VB Kakoi. ;__; Jeszcze raz sorry, jeśli Ciebie tym wkurzam, ale po prostu jest mi bardzo potrzebny. ;__; ~nefu Aha, ok. Spoko, nic się nie stało. c: ~nefu Tak, to on XD tag ;-; iasnowidz POMOCY! Zostałam zbanowana na chatcie! Co takiego zrobiłam? ;3; Spoczo, już się z Frankiem wyjaśniło XD Hej~ Mam szkic do designu maskotki na UTAU wiki. Tu jest -> http://sta.sh/0b20vnz1zlh